Do You Wanna Build A Snowman?
by Ano Crazy Adventurer
Summary: A paraody from Do You Want To Build A Snowman sung by Anna from Frozen to Luffy of One Piece. Telling off about how Luffy had always wanted to build a snowman with Ace and Sabo since childhood. Some are mine and some aren't. Picture is mine. Thank you.


_**Do You Want To Build A Snowman? - Anna, Frozen.**_

**Paraodied to One Piece.**

* * *

"Now, you two. Be nice to each other," Garp patted Luffy's head before walking away with hands in his pockets. Ace continued on staring at the little boy with no interest. Luffy glared angrily at the elder D and eyed Ace's every movements. He was about to walk behind that freckled boy but he placed back the straw hat onto his head. Then, he remembered how Shanks' reaction towards others who treateed him like crap.

Grinning, Luffy ignores his anger and decided to be Ace's friend.

Of course, it wasn't easy. Time passes by, and one day, it was unexpectedly snowing. Who knows how snow came there when it was supposed to be hot summer. So, on that unfortunate day, the cold-hearted boy, Ace fell sick. He had to stay in bed to rest and wait until his cold goes away. And it was very annoying, especially with that new brat around.

Dadan had been cooking for a while now, in the kitchen. Making a decision to cook for a whole family is quite hard for a mother, especially if one of your family members fall sick. And that meant Ace.

"Should I cook soup, porridge or simply grilled meat?" sighing in frustration, the woman rested her head into her palms. After a few moments, she sneezed. "Damn snow."

As for Luffy, he was as excited as ever about the snow. He dreamt about it last night but never thought it'd be real. He'd figured out how to befriend Ace. That elder really is grumpy. But! That won't stop the man who's going to be the pirate king from befriending him!

So, the young boy walked towards the door to their room slowly. "Ace?" he called, nervously. Nervous at first, he knocked the door with an interesting rythm which picked Ace's interest from inside the room.

"Do you wanna build a snowman?  
Come on let's go and play...  
I'm feelin' so lonely,  
I wanna be with you,  
Oh Ace come on...

I want us to be the best friends,  
But no we're not,  
I wish you would tell me why...  
Do you wanna build a snowman?  
It doesn't have to be a snowman..."

Waiting for an answer, Luffy stayed faithfully, standing in front of the door.

Inside, Ace was frowning, feeling a bit guilty, but sighed due to his big ego.

"Go away, Luffy," he shouted with his sore throat.

Pouting, Luffy continued, "Okay bye..." The poor boy walked away with a sad and disappointed face. His voice sounded so hurt and disapoointed that Ace felt so guilty about it. But, no! Even if he wanted to play, he was a having a cold! Goddamnit! Why did that boy wanted a sick person to go out and play with the snow!?

Was he _that_ lonely?

Grunting, Ace tried to sleep.

* * *

After the exchange of cups, and after their making their decision to move out of the shabby house, they made their own homestay and it was far better. And more fun to live in.

And it's snowing again, oddly.

Luffy, as usual was always so excited at the change of season while Ace wasn't interested at all. Sabo was excited and was also interested to learn how did the seasons changed so fast?

Luffy had been playing down their treehous while Ace and Sabo were talking and chatting about pirates' stuffs. The two daydreamt about a great cook, a cool swordsman and along with a beautiful lady on board.

"That would be fun!" Sabo grinned excitedly. Ace just chuckled with some tiny shades of red on his cheeks.

Then silence encountered the two boys.

That was until, a cute voice sang a song from down their treehouse.

"Do you wanna build a snowman?  
Or go out and hunt some food?  
Oh Mr. Snowman why wouldn't they,  
Pay attention to me?  
I wanna play with them...

It gets a little lonely,  
When they talk to themselves,  
Oh what should I do?" Luffy just stared at the white snowman he built. Loneliness was the thing he hated the most but he should be grateful that at least the two see him as a brother now.

Sabo stared sadly at their youngest brother. Ace did the same and the elders exchanged glances.

* * *

Luffy just stayed there at the treehouse, remembering the lonely snowy times with his brothers. Sabo is no longer around and it leaves just he and Ace. Ace just watched his brother sadly and he couldn't do anything much.

It's been two years since the Sabo incident, and Luffy had already gotten it over with. But when snow season comes - normally - that little boy would always stare at their treehouse with tears threatening to fall down.

Patting his shoulder, Ace half-hugged his brother. He promised Sabo to take care of their little brother, and so he will.

* * *

"It's been two years," grinned the pirate captain sadly. He stared longingly at the sea horizon in front of him. The crew just continued on playing with the snow. It was snowing on the island so they're enjoying it while it lasts and before the marines would come and destroy their mood.

Zoro was in two balls of snow, built by Usopp, Chopper and Robin. Robin used her extra hands while she herself just sat down and drink the coffee handed by their cook. Nami chuckled at how their swordsman still can sleep in that position. Sanji just smiled at how his crew mates were having fun together again after the two years.

Franky was decorating the body of the Zoro-snowman with buttons along with a scarf and some other stuffs.

Meanwhile, Brook was playing a music that brought Luffy smiling, remembering his childhood memories. With his brothers.

Taking a deep breathe, Luffy started singing, and disbelievingly, it fitted well with the music Brook was playing.

"Ace, Sabo?"

The whole crew silenced once they heard the sad voice of their captain.

"Please I know you're up there,  
I want you to know I'm here all fine,  
I still have my nakamas,  
Here with me  
By my side

Do know that I love you  
Always did  
And now I miss you so bad...

Do you wanna build a snowman?" looking up, Luffy grinned sadly, wiping away the threatening tears.

His whole crew attacked him with with a group hug and left Luffy startled.

However, the shock didn't stay long as he enjoyed the warm hugs. He hugged them back.

"Of course we wanna build a snowman!" the crew sand back along with Zoro - who knew when had he gotten up. But along with the crew's voices, another two voices sang too.

* * *

"Luffy, oh how I'd loved to build a snowman... ," uttered a blond from a place, which was also snowy. The woman behind him just stared and smiled.

* * *

**A/N: I hope no one cried reading this while listening to the actual song. As you can see, the song is not mine but the lyrics are mine since I changed some - a lot actually - but still! Credits goes to their respective owners! And credits to me only for making it like this. I only know how to change lyrics.**

**And I seriously am sorry for publishing this instead of updating Stories. Next fic should be Let It Go, so... :D**

**I haven't watched Frozen but I'm dying to watch it! Thanks for reading this fic and I hope you enjoyed it!**

**So, that's all! See ya! ;D!**


End file.
